The present invention relates to a switch assembly for use in electrical circuitry.
A known switch assembly for use in electrical circuitry is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 951,669, filed Sep. 25, 1992 by Mohabbatizadeh et al. and entitled "Switch Assembly". The switch assembly disclosed in the aforesaid application includes a manually actuatable member which is movable relative to a switch housing to effect operation of an actuator assembly between unactuated and actuated conditions. A holding coil is energizeable to maintain the actuator assembly and switches in their actuated conditions. A control assembly is effective to control energization of the holding coil in response to movement of the manually actuatable member.
In one embodiment of the switch assembly illustrated in the aforementioned application Serial No. 951,669, the control assembly includes optical sensors which cooperate with shutters to control the output from the control assembly. The shutters move with the manually actuatable member and are effective to cause a change in the condition of the optical sensors upon movement of the manually actuatable member. The shutters change the condition of the optical sensors in a manner which effects energization or deenergization of the holding coil only in response to movement of the manually actuatable member through a complete operating stroke.